


Another Joseph Good End Fic

by StarStorm21



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarStorm21/pseuds/StarStorm21
Summary: You really don't need more than the title to know what the story is.





	Another Joseph Good End Fic

The graduation party was going full swing and everyone seemed happy. I greet each dad and their kid as they come up to me until I spot Mary, surprisingly lacking a wine glass. I know I should be a good host and talk to her but every fiber of my being is telling me to run in the opposite direction. However, before I can make the decision to run right out of Maple Bay with nothing but the close on my back Mary makes eye contact with me and I know I can’t get out of talking with her. Resigned to my fate I go over and do my best to smile.  
“Uh… hi Mary.”  
Mary eyes me for a moment, face unreadable. “Be good to Joseph.”  
“What?”   
“Be good to Joseph and the kids or I will personally shove all of Robert’s knives into your throat.”  
“Um… understood.” I do my best to make it not sound like a question.  
Mary smiles and relaxes her shoulders. “Good, to be honest I guess I should thank you.”  
“Thank me?”  
“For getting Joseph to talk to me like a real human for once. He’s by the cherry tree by the way.” She points across the yard to a nervous looking Joseph standing under the flowering tree.  
“Thanks. Guess I’ll see you later?”  
“Yeah, good luck kid.” She then walks off to talk to Damian, seeming to try and convince him to talk to Robert.  
I wish her luck with that and turn in the direction of Joseph. Once next to him under the tree I smile at him, still noticing his uneasy look.  
“It’s nice to see you again.” I try, hoping he’ll relax a little with some conversation.  
It seems to work and Joseph’s smile becomes more natural. “You too. Great party, I should have you organize our next Youth Group mixer.”  
I become more relaxed as well. “My dance skills are ready whenever you need them. Hey if you’re not busy this weekend, I was thinking maybe we could catch a movie or something?”  
The nervousness returns to Joseph’s face but he remains smiling. “Yeah, that sounds like it would be fun.”  
I do my best not to frown at the less than enthusiastic response, looks like it was time to finally bight the bullet. “So… uh… I guess things are still friendly with you and Mary?”  
“Yeah I wanted to talk to you about that.”  
My stomach twists. This isn’t going where I think it is, is it?  
“We talked, and talked for a long time, and there was some yelling and some crying but… ultimately… we came to an understanding. We’re getting a divorce.”  
“You are?” I’m happy that I managed to keep the hopefulness out of my voice.  
“Yes, we agreed that it was best for both us and the kids. They’re old enough to see that our happy little family isn’t so happy and we can’t keep pretending that it is.”  
“Joseph, I’m very proud of you. I know this must be hard, but I’m glad you’re doing the right thing.” I reach down to take his hand but he pulls away.  
“There’s more.” He raises his head to look me in the eye. “I like you, a lot, and I have very strong feelings for you. You’ve helped me confront parts of my life I didn’t want to see and accept parts of me I thought were wrong, but I don’t think now is a good time for a new relationship. I know this isn’t what you wanted to hear but I’ve got a lot of stuff going on right now and I need some time to sort myself out before I’m ready to be with someone new. I hope you understand that.”  
“I do.”  
“Thank you.”  
Joseph and I hug, before he gets up and walks back to the party. I remain on the bench a moment longer. I’d be lying if I said it didn’t hurt a little to know Joseph didn’t want to be with me right now but I understood and respected his choices. Divorce was hard and hard to deal with. I just hoped he knew I’ll still be his friend through all of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I was pretty upset there didn't seem to be an ending where Joseph actually split up with Mary. It would have sent a much better message and help lessen the stigma against divorce when it's really needed. Also missed out on a great story of a devout Christian accepting that he's not straight and showing that people can still love God and accept that part of themselves. Honestly there were a lot of missed opportunities with Joseph.  
> Still I do respect that the player doesn't end up with Joseph at the end, much like with Robert. Winning the game shouldn't mean getting the guy, it should be helping him and having a good relationship with him, whether that be romantic or platonic.


End file.
